


Metal Flowers

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Broken nose, Coding, Dorks, F/M, Fighting, Gift Exchange, Gifts, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, It Gets Better, Kisses, Love, M/M, Poly, Poly Relationship, Polyswap 2019, Robot Building, apologizes, brief blood warning, drunk mistakes, physical violence, robotics club, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: A PolySwap Fill for 2019Roxy, Sollux, and Dirk are highschool kids just wanting to have fun. They make mistakes. They fight. But in the end, they are there for the long haul.





	Metal Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/gifts).



> Request:  
> Roxy/sollux/dirk  
> They make,,, a robot  
> they're robot club teens in highschool and they join robot competitions and they argue with each other, and make metaphors about coding or robots n shit with life, they watch anime and argue with each other about anime, they fall the fuck in love, they fucking admire each other so damn much, they punch each other in the face cause teens are stupid idiots with shit emotional maturity sometimes and its hard cause life is hard
> 
> have fun!

Sollux wakes to a cup of coffee under his nose and four pages of random letters. He must have fallen asleep at the computer again. Blinking his tired eyes and prying his cheek from the keyboard (there is definitely an imprint on his face) Sollux glanced up at the holder of the coffee cup. Dirk Strider. Middle child of the infamous Strider family. By far the nerdiest of the Striders, never seen out of the house without his glasses or a tank top. At least in public. Right now he wore only a pair of sweats with his bleach blond hair a mess and orange eyes out for everyone to see. 

“Get your ass up and shower. You smell like shit.” He teased, pushing the cup closer to his still half asleep friend. Sollux grumbled and took the mug, taking a sip from the contents. Plain black coffee with three sugars. Roxy made it perfect. Satisfied with his friend’s new awaken state, Dirk took a sip from his own cup. “Come on. It’s almost 10.” The Strider announced, turning on his heel to leave the den. 

They were at Roxy’s house. With her laid back mother and a large house it was an easy decision to make this their meet up spot. The old room that the Lalonde’s used for storage had been converted to a proper work den for the VT High robotics club. Which consisted of only the three friends. Sollux bent back to let his spine pop. He reached for the white and pink cat mug, taking another sip of the black contents. 

With the caffeine filling his veins, Sollux was more awake and aware of his surroundings. According to his desktop clock it was indeed almost 10 am. In his open code folder sat the row after row of random letters that had been typed out as he slept on the keys. Sollux chose not to bother with it now. He could fix it later when he had the energy. 

For now he drained his coffee mug and got up from his cushioned desk chair, knees cracking. Taking the empty mug along with its brothers that littered he desk, Sollux headed to the kitchen were both Roxy and Dirk were. Strider had placed his ass firmly on the countertop while Roxy rinsed and scrubbed at their dishes from the night before. 

“Well look who came back from the dead.” Roxy teased, her voice slightly slurred. The coder came to the conclusion there was vodka in her own coffee mug. “Yeah yeah. You should be glad I decided to bless this room with my presence.” He huffed, lisp filtering in his voice as he approached the coffee pot for another cup. “I feel so honored.” Dirk played along, his voice deadpan. Sollux smacked his knee playfully before refilling his cup and adding the sugar. 

“What poison did you put in there this time?” Sollux asked, pointing at Dirk’s mug. The blood smirked and took a sip. “Blue Red bull and coffee.” His lips curled up in a grin as he sipped. Sollux gagged. “Ya nasty.” He hissed, holding his cup close and heading to the counter on the other side of Roxy to protect himself from the abomination in Dirk’s cup. 

Roxy rolled her eyes and slipped the plates into the dishwasher. “You two are such dorks.” She chuckled. Dirk placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. “And are you saying a bad thing? I am shocked Roxy.” He scoffed. The blond haired girl chuckled and flicked water at him. Dirk yelped lightly and used a nearby towel to dry off. “Asshat.” He huffed. 

Roxy giggled but went back to cleaning the leftover dishes. The three sat in comfortable silence, the only sound being the running of water and clink of dishes. When Roxy finished the dishes and the boys finished their coffees they all headed back to the den. “So any plans for today?” Sollux asked, all three of them stopping in front of the large white board hanging on one wall. On it was a large list of all the things that needed to get done for their latest robot. 

“Well I finished the semi wave light function last night.” Roxy hummed, picking up her favorite pink marker to check it off. Dirk picked up his orange one. “And I finished making the chest and leg plate armor for Squarewave.” He checked off the two boxes. Sollux thought for a moment before picking up the yellow marker and checking his own box. “The movement code skeleton was finished as well. I just need to edit the diameter measurements.” 

The four boxes checked off did almost nothing to help the still growing list shorten by any. Dirk sighed and set down his pen. “On to the next thing them?” He huffed. Roxy crossed her arms and sighed. “Let’s do this then.” 

 

The three spent the rest of their sunday coding and building their robot, getting closer and closer to the finished product. It was when the sun started to set that the three wrapped up their projects, they would have to go home soon to get ready for school the next day. The first to leave was Dirk, hoping in his white truck he gave the other two a wave before taking off back to his apartment. 

Sollux stayed for another half hour to help clean up the den and do dishes. How they managed to make such a big mess every time they were there, he would never know. But soon it was his time to go. “Hey I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He smiled, giving Roxy a fist bump. She returned it with a smile. “See ya Monday nerd.” Her voice had started to slur again, now on her fifth vodka soda. 

Sollux left the house, shouldering his backpack and climbing onto his bike. His house was a few blocks away, the sun starting to set as he rode. As usual his parents were nowhere to be seen, probably still at work.

Sollux didn’t mind, instead choosing to take a warm shower. He heated up some leftovers in the fridge and shot both his friends a good night text over the server they built as a science fair project.

TA: Niight you two. 2ee you tomorrow.

TT: night sollux 

TG: Nigt Solabeee  
TG:*Night

Sollux smiled and flopped into his bed. Plugging in his phone he closed his eyes and passed out. Resting better, given he was in a proper bed this time. 

 

Dirk opened the door to the shed with his hip, box in hand. The school had very little funds, so the only room they offered to the robotics club was an old storage shed at the edge of the property a little ways away from the drama and choir rooms. Inside it was stifling hot like usual. “Honey! I’m home!” He called into the one room shed. 

Sollux glanced up from his computer screen. “Welcome back home darling. How was work?” He played along smoothly. Dirk chuckled at his friend, “Oh my dear wife, it was absolutely terrible.” He set the box down on his bench and approached Sollux to flop down in his lap. “My boss can be so rude! Please tell me you made dinner?” Sollux chuckled, petting Dirk’s hair. 

“Of course dear.” He pointed to the coffee pot that was half full. Dirk flashed him a smile. “And do I get a welcome home kiss?” He teased. The other boy rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to Dirk’s cheek. “There. Now can you get out of my lap? It is hot enough in here.” 

The Strider blinked. Sollux actually did it. Usually the other boy would shove him off, complaining. Dirk let a blush warm his cheeks, climbing off Sollux’s lap to get a cup of coffee. The coder turned back to his screen, fingers flying over the keys. 

When Roxy arrived, she had to cross the campus so she was usually late, Sollux gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. Dirk decided that now would be the perfect time to voice his concern. “Alright. Is it just me here or is Sollux all touchy feely now?” He asked, waving his cup of coffee vaguely. Roxy rolled her eyes. 

“Out of everyone, I would have assumed you’d have been the most agreeing to his new behavior.” She teased, stepping around the Strider to get her own cup. Dirk scoffs and sips his coffee, glaring confused at the cup. It wasn’t like any of this was bad, just new. And the more he thought about it, the more Dirk realized he just didn’t care. It was nice, for once.

 

-Three Months Later-

Dirk knew this wasn’t a good idea. His older brother was throwing a party and Dirk decided to invite Roxy and Sollux. They were never really party people, sticking mostly to pajamas and too much caffeine. But the school year was going to be over soon, and Dirk wanted to go to a party at least once. So being the amazing friends they were, Roxy borrowed her mom’s car and brought them over. Dirk waited outside the building, the music vibrating even the wall he leaned on. The other two had dressed up at least somewhat nice, nothing too crazy. 

Roxy had on one of her nicer skirts and a bit more makeup than usual, while Sollux wore a button up shirt and a nice black pair of jeans. The Strider had kicked off the wall, flash stepping over to them. “Sup guys. Thanks for showing.” He said, giving both of them a hug. It was obvious Sollux didn’t want to be here, with Roxy trying to fake enthusiasm. Dirk brushed it off, once they got more comfortable with the crowd and the noise everything would be fine. He brought them inside. People writhed and jumped on the dance floor. Dave Strider, the youngest in the family, was the one on stage mixing the tapes. He gave Dirk a nod and continued to work the dj board. 

“Come on, D bought plenty of drinks.” Dirk shouted over the music. “I don’t drink.” Sollux hissed, but followed Roxy and Dirk to the kitchen. For the first time ever, Roxy turned down the vodka Dirk offered. She claimed that no matter how much she trusted the Strider family, she still didn’t want to drink away from home. The texan just brushed it off, no big deal. He poured himself some whiskey and sipped it. Dirk wasn’t as big of a drinker as Roxy, but he did drink on occasions. This proved to be one of the cherries on the top of the cake of bad decisions. 

It was half an hour before all hell broke loose. Dirk got into a yelling match with Karkat motherfucking Vantas, co president of the debate club(his brother Kankri of course holding title of President three years and going on four). Dragging Sollux into the mess when the other boy had to drag Dirk away before fists flew. Shoving Dirk outside beside the house Sollux was fuming. “What the absolute fuck was that? Did you really think you can just go around and stick your damn nose in everyone’s shit?” He yelled. Roxy rushed from the house behind them. “Sollux, calm down.” She tried, holding his shoulder. The Captor shook her off. 

“It’s my damn house! I can do whatever I fucking what in it! If I want to pick a damn fight with Karkat I can do so! And if you have a problem with that, why are you even here?” He argued back. Dirk’s voice was thick with his accent, the alcohol helping to break down how he tried to hide it. His words slurred as he spoke, another example of how much he drank.

“Do you really fucking think I want to be here? Cause I fucking _DONT_! The only reason why I’m here is because I thought maybe we can all hang out upstairs!” Sollux yelled back. Dirk was furious at that. “Well no one fucking wanted you to show any way!” The Strider huffed. Sollux was shaking with anger. Not wanting either one to do something they’d regret, Roxy tried to hold Sollux back. “Come on, let’s just leave.” She tried to pull him back. Unable to control his anger, Sollux lashed out, pushing her to the floor. “Stay back Roxy.” He growled. 

Roxy could feel herself tear up. The Strider glanced at her then Sollux. “You fucking Bastard! Don’t you ever lay hands on her!” He lashed out as well, throwing a punch to hit Sollux square in the nose. The coder fell, holding his face as blood gushed from his nose. He looked up at Dirk with pure hate. “Stay the fuck away from us.” He growled. Roxy got up, helping Sollux leave towards the car. She sent one last look back at Dirk. Her mascara running and her eyes scared, before turning the corner and disappearing from view. 

“Fucking damn it!” Dirk growled, throwing a punch at the solid brick wall. Bad idea. Pain exploded in his hand, blood starting to pour from the wound. Dirk cried out, holding his hand close to his chest as tears bubbled in his eyes. What had he done? 

 

The doctors say there were no broken bones. But he would have to keep it wrapped up for another two weeks. D was definitely not happy when he found Dirk the next morning, curled up behind the house with a bloodied hand. Dirk had been crying all night. He didn’t go to the club room at school. He didn’t look at Sollux or Roxy. Sollux had gause and such on his nose for a week. Rumour has it Dirk broke the bones in his nose. Dirk never confirmed nor denied it. Instead he kept his head down, hiding the bandage on his hand. 

School ends and Dirk shows up early in the morning to bring his stuff home from the club shed. The only thing broken was a pile of scrap metal Sollux must have kicked across the room, the plastic tub having a large crack in the side. Dirk took his supplies home before the other two arrived. It was a full week into summer vacation when D said he needed to apologize. His caregiver was done with watching Dirk mope about the house like a kicked dog. He ordered Dirk to apologize to Sollux or he would cut the wifi and take away Dirk’s door. The boy obeyed. He worked in the garage for 34 hours straight, welding and painting. D having to step in and at least make sure he ate. 

All of that leading to now. Dirk stood in front of Roxy’s door. He had called Sollux’s parents to ask where he was. One hand bandaged up still, the other holding a long and thin box. He raised his good hand and knocked. “I’ll get it.” Roxy called. Dirk almost thought of just leaving. He didn’t need a door right? 

But just as he planned to leave, the door opened. Roxy had her hair back in a ponytail, wearing only sweats and one of her usual shirts. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dirk. “Oh thank god your here.” She gasped, pulling the boy in. Dirk stumbled but caught himself. A look of confusion clear in his face. “Sollux has been in a depression spiral for weeks. Everything I try doesn’t help.” She explained, tugging Dirk by the shirt sleeve up to her room. Dirk didn’t argue. 

Sollux was almost unrecognizable under all the pillows and blankets that formed a cocoon around him. His eyes locked blankly on the tv screen. The bags under his eyes darker than Dirk has ever seen them. He glances over at the two, blinking to look back at the screen. 

“If you’re here to tell me how much of a dick I was and how you don’t want to be my friend. I already know. You can just leave.” He sounded rejected and defeated, no more fight in his voice. Dirk sat down at the edge of the bed. “Sollux. I came here to apologize. What I said was fucked up and I shouldn’t have said it.” The boy in the cocoon scoffed. “No shit.” He turned to glare at Dirk. “The fuck happened to your hand?” He asked, eyes glancing down at the bandages. “Punched a wall after you left. Had to get stitches.” He explained, flexing the hand lightly as to not rip the stitches still in. 

Sollux looked back at the screen. “Good. You deserved it for breaking my damn nose.” His nose did indeed look different, turns out the rumors didn’t lie. Dirk felt terrible. “Yeah I know I did.” He sighed. Roxy leaned on the doorframe. Not wanting to interrupt their apologise. Dirk pushed the box towards Sollux. “Here. I made you this.” He put the box within reaching distance of Sollux. 

The coder raised an eyebrow. His hands squirmed out from the blanket pile to tear off the tape. Inside were three flowers. Formed from the metal of all the energy drink cans they had used over the years. The three flowers were vine like, all hand painted. An orange poppy, a yellow sunflower, and a pink tulip. 

Sollux set it up. The base helping it to balance. In the light the small knicks in the metal glinted in the light. It wasn’t perfect and perfectly smooth. But it was still beautiful. “I thought we could put it in our workshop. Just a little something as an apology gift.” Dirk explained, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. The captor lurched forward, pressing a kiss to Dirk’s lips. “I love it.” He smiled. Roxy sat down next to the Strider. “It really is beautiful Dirk.” She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It felt nice. Dirk was accepted back into the group.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. I really wish the requester enjoys it. Thank you so much for an amazing prompt! -3- Happy Polyswap 2019!!


End file.
